Ultra Seven
The Story Of ''' ☀Ultra Seven - Pooh And Alvin's Adventures Of TV Series Puppets Winnie The Pooh. Tigger. Rabbit. Piglet. Eeyore. With Alvin Seville. Simon Seville. Theodore Seville. Brittany Miller. Jeanette Miller. And Eleanor Miller. Shane Bone as The Voice Of Col. Joseph L. Ryan Bone. Darcy Rose Byrnes as The Voice Of Lieutenant Doctor Ellie Miller. Ariel Winter as The Voice Of Corporal Doctor Kaite Miller. Zach Callison as The Voice Of Private Edward. And Kohji Moritsugu as The Voice Of Ultra Seven. KAZUNORI YOKOO as EX Gomora. HARUO NAKAJIMA as Rodan. Originally, Ultraseven was a cartographer of sorts, mapping out the Milky Way, who decided to visit Earth for an extended period. Upon arrival, Ultraseven saved the life of Jiro Satsuma, after he fell off a mountain. Inspired by Jiro's purity of soul, Ultraseven decided to model his human form (which he created himself. Unlike Ultraman The First, he did not merge with a human) after Jiro, calling himself Dan Moroboshi. After several encounters with the Ultra Garrison, which had formed to combat a new attack on Earth by beings from outer space, Dan was allowed to join the Ultra Garrison. Although Ultraseven did not merge with a human, he still required, usually, a mechanism to change; The Ultra Eye, also called the Task Mask. One one occassion however, Dan was able to change into Ultraseven by using a different mechanism on his belt, and another time he was able to change through sheer force of will. But if transformation isn't possible, Ultraseven has a cache of "capsule monsters." These small capsules, when thrown, would turn into monsters that would obey his commands like pets. The most commonly used capsule monster was the robot named Windam. For the next year or so, Ultraseven would combat many strong and unusal monsters, like Eleking, Metron Seijin, King Joe, Guts Seijin, and Geiron Seijin. After so many battles, Ultraseven's energy began to dwindle, and he was commanded by his commander (who wasn't Zoffy, curiously enough, but another Ultraseven-like hero who hasn't been seen since) to return home. This happens just as the Goth aliens attack Earth. Dan is injured, and tells Anne (the Garrison's medical technician) who he really is. Anne has fallen in love with Dan, but Dan must soon leave, after he makes one final attempt to stop the Goth's monster, Pandon. Ultraseven finally wins over the Goth, and returns home to Nebula M78, although he, too, would return later. Ever since then Seven has helped the rest of the Ultra Brothers from the times of Jack to Mebius. '''Ultra Seven's Powers *'Eye Slugger': The crest on Ultra Seven's head can be detached and used as a throwing weapon. This is Ultra Seven's most well-known weapon, and possibly the most famous of all Ultra attacks. It has been incorrectly referred to as an "Ice Lugger" by various sources. This name was coined during the early pre-production on the series, which was going to be called "Ultra Eye" (Urutora Ai), hence "Eye Slugger." When the title of the series was changed to "Ultra Seven," the name of the weapon remained "Eye Slugger" -- according to official Tsuburaya Productions production notes, published in Kodansha Official File Magazine Ultraman Vol. 4 & 5: "Ultra Seven" (2005). *'Emerium Beam': Various concentrations of energy rays could be fired from the Beam Lamp on his head as one of Ultra Seven's finishers. It is one of his trademark moves. He would either fire it standing, his left hand drawn to his chest while his right arm was outstretched, or more commonly from a kneeling position, two fingers from both hands nearly touching the gem. *'Wide Shot': Ultra Seven's most powerful attack. By gathering energy in the armor plates on his shoulders and chest, Ultra Seven could unleash a powerful stream of energy by crossing his arms in an L-shape (his left arm upright, his right arm bent). He could further increase the potency of the beam, but this special attack drains his own energy. The Wide Shot was later turned into an ordinary weapon where Ultra Seven can just pose his arms into a L-style and does not drain his energy. Of course, this style will not be as powerful as the one needs to drain his own energy. *'Capsule Monsters': When unable to fight (usually because his Ultra Eye has been stolen), Dan will often produce a small capsule that releases a giant-sized monster to fight in his place. Although he is shown to have four or five capsules, only three capsule monsters are shown in the series, Windam, Mikuras, and Agira. In the 1998 Direct To Video series, Ultra Seven once used one of the capsules to incapacitate a member of the new Ultra Garrison in order to take his place. The Capsule Monsters would later return in the form of the Maquette Monsters from Ultraman Mebius. *'Ring Shot': When severely depleted of energy, Seven uses the ring shot to replace the wide shot. It is generated by Seven spreading both his arms our and joining his palms together. In a split second, a ring shaped beam zips through his palms and usually cuts through the enemy. *'Ultra S.O.S': Just like the other Ultraman Brothers, Seven can summon a blue signal from his eyes and send an S.O.S flashing in the sky. Unlike that of Ultraman Ace, his S.O.S flashes in green. *'Ultra Splitter': Seven splits himself in many forms, to confuse his opponent. Usually he uses it to drive his enemy in circles. The move depletes his energy supply by one minute, and is used against teleporting enemies. *'The Seven Shrink': As seen by Crazygon, Seven shrinks himself and enters into a cannon. The cannon fires and the miniature Seven cuts through the monster like a bullet. *'Eye Beam': Seven crosses his hands together and pulls it down to his lower torso. Twin beams burst from his eyes and hit the enemy. *'Solar Recharge': When severely depleted of energy, Seven turns towards the Sun and absorbs the rays into his chest, he then has enough energy to finish his opponent off. Ultra Seven's Statistics *Height: 40 meter *Weight: 35,000 tons *Flight Speed: Mach 120.9 *Running Speed: Mach 6.55 *Swimming Speed: 769 kilometer per hour *Tunneling Speed: Mach 1 *Jumping Distance: 2300 meters *Home Planet: Land of Light, Nebula M-78, *Human Form: Dan Moroboshi *Transformation Item: Ultra Eye Category:Ultras